Sandy Castle
Sandy Castle is course 2 of Super Mario 64 Twisted Adventures. This course revolves around exploring a large castle on a shell which is the only way for Mario to safely traverse the area. Also, several of the stars in this course require caps to get. Stars (7) Difficulty (easy - hard) Star 1: King Whomp’s Battle Mario starts outside of the castle with a question block to his left containing a turtle shell. The sign explains many of the stars require caps and you need to ride a shell to travel safely in the castle. Grab the shell and ride forwards while dodging fire Spitters that will try to burn you as pass them. Be extra careful of being burned as it results in instant death by quicksand. Make a left followed by another left and then jump up on some blocks that resemble stairs. From here you can reach safe ground, and therefore can dismount the turtle shell. Straight ahead of where you jumped up the stairs is a platform that can easily be jumped on. Once you are on this platform you can do a side somersault followed by a wall kick to grab a small ledge above. Across from this ledge is a slope that you can use your slope kicking skills from the last course to scale. Once you are at the top of the slope you can either jump down or slide down the back of the slope to reach the King Whomp battle. King whomp delivers a monologue expressing his hatred towards Mario just like in the original and then starts the battle. The good news is this battle is very similar to the battle in SM64 and is hardly any more difficult. An easy way to deal with King Whomp is ground pounding in mid air when he slams the ground. This causes Mario to groundpound through the crushing animation and get an easy hit. The only extra variable to consider is the pit of quicksand to the sides of the arena but that is hardly a threat. When King Whomp is defeated the star goes to the corner of his arena and can easily be grabbed. Difficulty - Easy Star 2: Tricky Slopes This star will test your skills and reflexes with using the turtle shell. From spawn grab the shell once again and go forward until the first left. In the second room you may notice that there is a slope in the corner of the room that can be scaled. To climb the slope first build up some speed and then quickly hop up the slope until you get near the top. At this point quickly turn around and jump to the slope opposite the one you are on. This can be tricky as the angle of this jump may not be ideal and could lead to a collision with the nearby wall. Once you are on the second slope you can continue to ride the shell until you get near the top in which you must turn around. From here you should be able to see tiny platforms that lead to the path of the star. Due to the speed of the shell it can be challenging to make these tight jumps. Fortunately, falling from this point will not result in death so you can get a lot of tries without dying each time. Jumping from platform to platform leads to a sloped path that can be conquered by continuously hopping with the shell. From here the rest of the Star consists on jumping up slopes with the shell until you reach the star on the top of the third slope. Difficulty - Hard (Medium if you are experienced with using shell) Star 3: Shell Ride For Red Coins The Red Coins for this stage are very straightforward and the main danger is being burned from the firespitter. These coins for the most part are not far from one another and are out in the open. 1-7 Red Coins are scattered almost in a line through the first couple rooms. 8. The last coin is on the the second slope from the previous star. The red coin star is to the right of the second room. To get the 100 coin star a majority of the coins needed are on the top of the castle. To climb the tower take the shell to the end of the first hallway. From there you can see very tiny triangular platforms that are on the wall. You can jump from platform to platform using the jump kick although it requires precision. After passing the triangular platforms the rest of the way up is considerably easier, with most of the jumps being simple double jumps or side somersaults. Once you have arrived at the top there is a plenty of coins that make the task of getting 100 coins simple. Difficulty - Medium Star 4: ' Secret Beyond The Wall ( Vanish Cap Required) Grab the shell from the start as usual and make your way over to the vanish cap which is in the middle room on a rocky surface. Then take the shell on that platform and ride it through the cage that is to the right of the entrance. There you will fall down a pit and collect the star. Difficulty- Easy '''Star 5: Another Secret Wall ( Vanish Cap Required) ' Just like the last star take the shell and the Vanish Cap but this time go right into the next room. On the far right is a cage that can be passed with the cap. Once you pass the cage Mario will fall down into a long tunnel. If you follow the tunnel you come up on a single block that has the star in question. Difficulty - Easy '''Star 6: Inside The Cage ( Vanish and Wing Cap Required) Make your way up to the slope before the Whomp King battle. On the top of the slope is a wing cap which needs to be obtained to get this star. Once you have gotten the wing cap fly backwards to a ledge that has a Vanish Cap on it. Once you have collected both caps fly out of the window and down awards to enter another cage that houses the star. Difficulty - Easy This level, in a similar fashion to the previous level introduces new concepts that will be present throughout the entire game. In particular it is important that the player learns how to use the shell effectively as the shell will show up in multiple other levels in the future. Overall this level was generally more difficult than the last level but it lacked a challenge that was as difficult as Champions challenge. Edit in process. Category:Sandy Castle Category:Super Mario Twisted Adventures Category:Mario Category:Shell Ride